From Another World
by Animecheetah
Summary: The Spirit detectives new mission isn't going to be esay. The mission is to protect three Angels who just happen to be The Arch Angel Gabriel, His second and The Angel of Death Alia. With demon after the Angels and even a rouge Angel, they maybe in over t
1. Angels

From Another World-

Chapter one

Angels

"Hey, Gabriel when's the last time you materialized?" asked an angel with brown hair, storm gray eyes and wearing a white out fit. Gabriel has brown hair, light brown eyes and wore a totally white out fit. The two boys looked like teenagers, but were seventeen hundred years old.

"The last time I materialized was when these men were trying to put a flag on top of this hill and I decided to help. Why did you ask Nick?"

"Well, the food down there was pretty good last time we were down there. So what do you think about materializing for some burgers and fries?"

"Hey boys, whatcha talking about?" said another angel as she floated over next to them. She had black hair that stopped an inch below her ears, fiery red eyes and also wore a totally white outfit. She looked like a teenager as well, but was fifteen hundred years old.

"Nick wants to materialize for some burgers and fries. What do you think Alia?" Gabriel asked his little sister.

"Sure why not? It'll be nice." Alia said with a smile.

"Come on Gabriel it'll be fun to see what the earth is like today." Nick said basically begging.

"But what would the Master say if we did? Besides it's not having a war or anything."

"Hey Gabriel please? I guarantee you will have a good time." Alia said to her big brother.

"Anyway the master will say to enjoy our lunch." Nick said as he floated down to an ally next to a dinner and started to materialize.

"We'll go just to make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Gabriel said as they both went down to the ally and started to materialize as well.

Nick was wearing a blue t-shirt, gray jeans and a white jacket. Gabriel was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans and a red jacket.

Alia was wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt that says in red letters Back off or else and had a black bandana in her hair.

Gabriel hid his sword; being in command of the master's army he always had his sword with him.

Nick also hid his sword; being second in command of the master's army, he had to be prepared for anything. The boys now looked about seventeen, but Alia looked about fifteen.

"You boys ready for some earth food?" Alia asked hoping the food is going to be better than last time.

"Sure." Nick said and Gabriel just nodded.

They walked into the dinner and sat down at a booth.

"mm. Gabriel I'm senescing a huge amount of spirit energy." Alia said looking around the dinner.

"Yeah, I can sense it too now." Gabriel said.

"Me too," Nick said. "So who is it coming from?"

"It's coming from that boy over there." Alia said as the waiter came over. The waiter had blond hair and blue eyes.

"May I take your orders?" The waiter asked.

"Burgers and fries for us three please." Alia said. "Oh and vanilla milk shakes too."

Once the waiter left they started to talk again. "You mean the boy with the slicked back black hair and in the green jump suit?" Nick asked his friends.

"Yes, definitely him. Do you think he's one of Koenma's spirit detectives?" Alia asked

the two boys, who looked like they didn't know what she was talking about.

"You know the people that take care of the demons?" Alia said trying to spark their memories.

"Alia, have you been looking at the forbidden files again?" Gabriel asked his sister.

"Um…maybe I have, but I think it's a total rip off that those guys get to have the fun killing the demons and we're only called to take care of peace to defend the gates of heaven.

I'm the Angle of Death and I don't get to have fun taking demons from earth to the devils fires of hell anymore." Alia said not realizing she was raising her voice enough so the boy could hear her.

"Shut up! Don't blow this now." Nick said.

"You know the rules. We can't draw attention to ourselves and we have to blend in with these mortals." Gabriel almost yelled at his sister.

"Sorry Gabriel, it just ticks me off that we don't get to do anything fun anymore." Alia said as she turned head toward the door. 'What? I sense more energy. Oh no it's…' "Demon energy!"

"What? Demon energy?" The boys said in unison.

Just then the waiter came back.

"Sorry but we have to go." Nick said.

"Do you want containers for your food and drinks?" He asked them.

"No, just throw it away." Alia said as she got up and left with the boys.

Once in side the ally they had come out of the three started to talk, when a man came up and said "Do you have change for a dollar?"

"No sorry." Gabriel said.

The man then took out a gun and said "Give me your wallets and no one gets hurt."

A voice that only they could hear told them to wait for a moment.

"I said give me your wallets and no one gets hurt!" the guy repeated. The girl then closed her eyes and the gun started to crumple up and melt. The guy dropped it.

"And now for you," Alia said opening her eyes and then the guy only saw the girl grow twenty feet, have a really scary grim reaper out fit on and a scythe. (The guy is hallucinating) The guy screaming like a baby ran away.

Far from there knowledge the boy they were talking about and two others saw everything that happened.

"You mean that the Arch Angel Gabriel and his second, plus the Goddess of Death were here in this very dinner!" Kurama exclaimed with a strange look on his face that made the others look at him like he had just said the most disgusting thing ever.

"Yes, and that's Angle of Death to you demon." Alia said coming up behind Kurama.

"Alia don't bother those demons. You have no right to be picking fights, now let's go and see how much this town has changed." Gabriel the Arch Angle said to his sister. Alia didn't move. "Let's go." Gabriel said getting annoyed at his little sister.

"Fine Gabriel, I'll leave the demons alone." Alia said annoyed because she wanted to have fun taking out some demons and turned to go with her brother and Nick. Once outside Alia started to talk "Why didn't you let me take out those demons?"

"They weren't doing anything wrong or disturbing the peace. I won't let you kill innocent people or demons for that matter. That's not our job." Gabriel said as he stopped in his tracks to talk to his sister.

"He's right ya know. Just face the fact that there are some good demons Alia." Nick said to his friend. "I'm not saying I don't miss taking down evil ones, but in this age things are different. And we can't go taking down the first demon you see."

The three were only a few feet away from the dinner.

"But what's the point of being the Angle of Death if you can't take anyone down? This town really has changed. They have flashier cars now and more technology definitely." Alia said remembering the last time she was here.

"Yes they defiantly do." Nick agreed and Gabriel just nodded in agreement.

The three looked out at the three angels that were walking around out side.

"I think that a visit to Koenma's is in order." Yusuke said as he paid their bill. Kurama left his tea, cheeseburger, and fries, while Hiei reluctantly abandoned his vanilla Milkshake.

"Hey Gabriel, Nick the demons are leaving the dinner." Alia said, "And are coming this way!"

The Angles were just leaning on a brick wall of a building.

"Alia! I'll say this one more time leave the demons alone." Gabriel said getting annoyed at his sister for still wanting to kill those demons. 'I know she can't help her fear of demons, but I sense good with in these demons.' Gabriel thought.

"Alia why do you keep looking at the forbidden files? You know you're not supposed to and if the master found out you could loose you post." Gabriel said as the three demons were walking by.

"Well, you learn a lot that you don't know. One thing I learned was that these Spirit detectives get the fun of taking out demons from earth to the devils fires of hell. I don't get it. Why don't they just call us instead of teenaged boys…that need attitude adjustments?" Alia said just as Yusuke past her.

Yusuke stopped and stared at her with a level four glare. "I do not need an attitude adjustment." He said and kept walking.

"Well that's not what your file said."

"Well, why don't you tell me what the file said and I'll personally take it up with the toddler. That way you can rest your pretty little head about it." He said coming over with speed that was unheard of for humans to have.

Gabriel stepped in front of his sister and took out his sword to point it at Yusuke. Gabriel was faster than Yusuke. "Back away demon!"

Yusuke couldn't believe it. There was some one faster than him and Hiei put together! Of course these kids could be Angels, which would explain why they were talking about the spirit files. But that would mean that they were over thousands of years old!

"So I guess that you three are here on vacation rather than a mission?" he asked the three angels.

"What gave us away?" Gabriel asked with a chuckle as he put away the sword as Yuskue backed up. This kid was good.

"Nothing until just now when you confirmed my suspicions. Oh and the sword. The markings on it make it easy for a person to identify as the mark of a God. There's the cross on the hilt and the scent of Holy Water on the blade."

Gabriel stared at the kid. He was good, very, very good. "How did you-" unfortunately there was some interference with the question. As the boy had turned around to be faced with a large type of fire energy.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke had yelled and shot a bullet of energy that had formed into a shield and pressed it back to where it had originated from. "I know you're there, so why don't you show you're self and save us the trouble of having to chase after you?"

"As you wish I shall grant you one sight of me before you parish."

The demon said as he stepped out from the shadows. He was big and ugly and so _smelly_. He also had the form of a dragon like snake. "So you're the ones to protect the angels on earth. Hmm you don't look like much of a meal."

"Well I hope to give you indigestion." Yusuke said to the smelly demon. Gabriel and Nick took out their swords, while Alia put her hand in the air, said words in a forgotten language and a scythe appeared in her hand. The three demons noticed that time seemed to stop as they looked around. The demons also noticed that the boys' eyes were glowing white and the girls were glowing black.

"Heaven's light!" Gabriel shouted as he slashed at the demon.

"God's choice!" Nick shouted as he slashed at the demon as well.

"Fire's of Hell!" Alia shouted as she slashed at the demon. The three attacks combined into a ball of energy and flew toward the evil demon at great speed. The demons just stared at the three angels with amazement.

When the smoke cleared time sped up again and they found the demon had somehow escaped the attacks. The angel's eyes went back to normal and Alia's scythe disappeared.

"You three seem to have questions about this don't you?" Gabriel said to the demons who had just witnessed the attacks. The demons just nodded.

"You see ever since we were assigned to protect the earth and come down to check on it evil demons like that try to destroy us because that's when we don't have access to all our attacks." Gabriel explained.

"And once in a while an angel will turn on the master and help the demons destroy us and that has happened every time we've come down." Alia said. "Yep, and then I take the ex-angel down to the house of the devil." Alia smirked at the thought of that.

"That must be your favorite part Alia." Nick said as Alia nodded.

"What are your names demons?" Alia said trying to put her fear of demons behind her.

Before they could answer the question Botan popped up and said "Koenma needs all of you in his office…including the angels."


	2. Angels Protected

From Another World-

Chapter two

The Angels Protected

The six made their way to Koenma's office.

"Hello Koenma nice to see you again." Gabriel said to the toddler sitting in a red chair that was at a desk.

"So who's going to "protect" us this time?" Nick said somewhat sarcastically. Alia just shot a look at Nick, which said "This is no time for jokes!" She looked like she was going to punch Nick when Koenma spoke up.

"You will be protected by Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara." Koenma said.

"What! Teenagers are going to be protecting **_us_**? Can we have more…experienced detectives?" Alia asked looking at her brother. Gabriel just had a look on that said "don't argue with him this time. Please?"

"Never mind, these four will do." Alia said not happy.

Back in the human world

The group went back to the dinner.

"Ok so tell me your names again?" Alia said. "This will be the last time you will have to tell me." The demons have told her twice already.

"Alia! Stop playing your mind games on those demons." Gabriel said trying to enjoy his hamburger. 'She does this every time! An angry demon is not good. Not good at all'

"Fine, I was finally having fun too." Alia said taking a sip of her milkshake.

"It's ok Alia; I enjoy watching you play minds." Nick said and took a sip of his soda. 'Although a hyper Angel isn't too good either' Gabriel thought looking at his sister. 'This is her second one.' Gabriel then looked down at the table, closed his eyes and started to think about the situation, that they were in. While he was doing that Nick tried to steal one of his fries.

"Don't even think about stealing that French-fry Nick," Gabriel said opening one of his eyes and then the other.

"Hey, just checking if you were awake. That's all." Nick said and put his hands behind his head. Also he sunk in his chair.

"Boys, don't argue and brother how long are we going to stay here this time? Oh, and later can we go to the mall?" Alia said shooting out questions.

"We weren't arguing. Now we can't go back until we figure out which angel betrayed us and the master…" Gabriel stopped to think there. 'The angel that betrayed us…I hope it's not some one Nick or I know.' Gabriel thought. 'I don't want that to be the case again.'

"I guess you can go to the mall Alia. That will give you something to do while Nick and I go to the library-" Gabriel was interrupted by Nick.

"Yes go to the mall so you won't get bored…like last time that is." Nick said as Alia glared at him. Then with out warning Nick gave a little "Ow!" of pain.

They all looked at him.

"You little…how dare you stomp on my foot!" Nick exclaimed at Alia.

"Serves ya right. Ha!" Alia said smirking as she got out of the booth. "I am going to the mall now. Ok brother?"

"Alright. Just be careful and follow the rules." Gabriel answered.

"Yea, big brother I know the rules and if there's any trouble stop time and Attack and defend myself."

"Mmm…I don't know, but alright you may go." Gabriel said reluctantly. He didn't take his eyes off Alia until she was out the door and down the street. "Was it so smart of me to let her go?" Gabriel said not meaning to say it out loud.

"Come on G (Gabriel's nickname) stop doubting your self. She's going to be fine." Nick said to his friend. "Let's just hope she doesn't get bored or mad…again" Nick said a little worried.

'Yes I hope so too. Last time she blew out a wall of some store because she was angry at something. The last time she got bored…' Gabriel stopped there because he didn't want to think about it anymore.

The four deceives looked at the angles with a curious glance.

"What did she do that was so bad last time?" Kurama asked in his gentle voice.

"Well, my sister has a bit of a temper. And well I'll just go down the list. One she once blew up a gas station, two she once set fire to a store in the mall, third she once made wax dummies of monsters come to life and let them run wild." Gabriel started.

"On Halloween no less, fourth she once set fire to a guy who stole something of hers, fifth she once almost choked a person to death for stealing her purse. We stopped her. Sixth she once blew up two more gas stations; seventh she once set fire to…"

"And blew up a convenient store, eighth she once set fire to an apartment, ninth she once set fire to a shoe store and tenth she once blew up a restaurant and eleventh she once blew up a rest area. For no apparent reason, I might add." Gabriel finished. The demons were staring at him and Nick.

"That's what Alia does when she gets mad. When she gets bored we're lucky she only collapses buildings." Nick said to the demons. Now both angels looked and felt really worried, but Gabriel looked worried, more worried than Nick.

With Alia

'The mall sure did change. There are more stores and it's gotten bigger.' Alia thought as she walked into a cloths store. 'Mmm…not my style.' Alia thought. Then she heard someone come up behind her.

Alia turned quickly to see a boy she recognized as the angel Len. He had short dark blue hair and tempest blue eyes. He wore a dark green vest and blue jeans. "Why are you here? Unless…no…you didn't Len." Alia said backing away from the angel and Alia stopped time.

"Yes, you're right I did betray the master. I have orders to kill you, but I won't unless you say the word." Len said.

"Say what word?"

"Say you'll join us and destroy your brother for me."

"As if! Sa kree tue ra!" Alia shouted and her scythe appeared in her hand. "I'll kill you before you get a chance to do in my brother."

"Very well then. I'll fight you." Len said and took out his flaming sword.

Gabriel and the others got there too late. Len was holding the knocked out Alia in his arms.

"Ah, Gabriel, Nick long time no see." Len said.

"Put my sister down!" Gabriel yelled with rage.

"Sorry, I have my orders." Len said as he dogged Kurama's rose whip and hit Hiei in the head. Then smoke came from no where and he disappeared with Alia in hand.

"NO! COME BACK YOU COWARD!" Gabriel screamed with rage.


	3. The Missing Angel

From Another World-

Chapter three

The missing Angel

Gabriel and the others got there too late. Len was holding the knocked out Alia in his arms.

"Ah, Gabriel, Nick long time no see." Len said.

"Put my sister down!" Gabriel yelled with rage.

"Sorry, I have my orders." Len said as he dogged Kurama's rose whip and hit Hiei in the head. Then smoke came from no where and he disappeared with Alia in hand.

"NO! COME BACK YOU COWARD!" Gabriel screamed with rage.

"Yo Gabriel calm down!" Nick said because glass windows were breaking. And time was speeding up again. Kurama was checking to see if Hiei was alright, he was just with a throbbing head ache. Gabriel calmed down enough so he wouldn't break anything.

"Nick Alia's gone and it's my fault for not getting here earlier." Gabriel murmured to Nick.

"No it is not your fault…don't say that Gabriel." Nick said. "It's not your fault. Its, its no ones fault Gabriel. So don't even think about."

Gabriel wasn't even listening to Nick; he was too caught up in his own thoughts to listen.

"Gabriel! Gabriel answer me!" Nick yelled to try and reach the angel. Nick was shaking him to snap him out of his thoughts. Gabriel had a blank look on.

"Gabriel please don't make me punch you..." Nick said and then punch him in the head as hard as he could. Gabriel blinked and shook his head.

"Thanks I needed that."

"Who was that?" Yusuke asked the two angels.

"That was Len. He is the angel of the elements. He betrayed the master and he _will_ pay for taking my little sister." Gabriel was still somewhat mad. "Nick go inform the master who has betrayed us."

"Right away!" Nick said, saluted and ran off.

"As for you guys go back to the library. I need to be alone for the time being." Gabriel said and started to walk away, but soon his walk turned into a run. Gabriel ran to the local church. As he walked through the doors of the church, he changed back into angel form.

The masses were done for the day and Gabriel didn't seem to notice that Hiei had followed him. Gabriel was wearing his white outfit, he had large white feathery wings on his back and his sword was visible at his side. Gabriel walked down the middle of the church and stopped once in front of a huge cross; that was in the front of the church.

Gabriel kneeled and bowed his head in front of the cross, blessed himself and he then started mumbling some words. When Gabriel was done he lifted his head and said "You know Hiei I can sense you're over there in the shadows." Gabriel said and stood up. "This is my true form." Gabriel said looking directly over to where Hiei was. Hiei didn't even flinch.

Meanwhile with Alia

Len had taken Alia to a rundown old candle factory. Alia was knocked out for at least an hour at the most. Alia was in a cage that seemed to be made of fire and it had some demon energy added in the mix. So Alia just kinda sat down in the middle of the cage, terrified.

She didn't dare touch the sides of the cage, because she was afraid of what might happen if she did touch it. Alia changed back into her angel form, without meaning to. She wore a white outfit and had large feathery light gray wings on her back. Then Alia heard someone laugh and it scared her, but tried not to show how terrified she was and so she asked "Who's there?"

"Only your friend Len." Len was wearing a black outfit and his angel wings had turned into what looked like bat wings.

"How _dare_ you call yourself _my **friend**_? And what's with that creepy laugh?" Alia shouted hopping to annoy Len a little bit.

"I just think it's funny that Alia the Angel of Death is scared of demons, that's all." Len stated and then laughed some more.

"I'm not afraid of any demons!" Alia said shouting once again.

"Alright, then prove your file wrong. Touch the cage bars that have demon energy on them."

"Fine, I…will." Alia said, stood up and started to walk over to the bars. Alia stopped two feet away from the bars and reached out her had to touch one of the bars that had demon energy in them. She had stopped her hand an inch from the bar; she was scared to touch it. Alia then heard Len's voice saying "I knew you were scared of demons."

"I am not afraid of some weakling demons!" Alia shrieked and moved her hand a little closer.

"Well, touch the bars then." Len answered in his calm tone of voice.

Alia then put her hand on the bar, she screamed in pain and let go of the bar. Alia sat back down on the ground and looked at her hand.

It was burned by the fire and with the demon energy mixed in the flame…it made it hurt even more and some green smoke had come off Alia's hand. Alia then remembered that she had some holly water in a pouch that was hanging off the side of her outfit. 'That will heal this burn in no time.' Alia thought.

When she reached for the pouch of water, it was gone and then Alia heard Len's voice.

"Are you looking for this?" Len said and held up the pouch Alia was looking for.

"Give it back Len. I need it!" Alia pleaded with Len; the angle she once trusted.

"Sorry, it'll just have to heal on its own." Len said and dropped it to the floor next to him. The pouch came apart and the water splashed all over the place. Then the water evaporated at a rapid pace, thanks to Len that is.

Len then left her alone and walked into another room. Once he had gone Alia started to cry into her knees and then said to herself "Len…what happened to the angel I once knew?"

With Gabriel

Gabriel was still in the church thinking about the situation and where Len could have taken his sister. He was sitting in on of the bench things. Just then Nick, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara came in.

"I thought you might be here." Nick said. He had turned into angel form when he walked through the church doors. Nick wore a completely white out fit and had large white feathery wing that came from his back.

Kuwabara looked at there knew allies dumbfounded.

"We found where Len took Alia." Nick reported to his friend.

"Where?" Gabriel asked and stood up immediately ready to go.

"In an old run down candle factory." Nick told him. Gabriel then walked past the detectives and out the door. Nick ran after him and said "Idiot! You can't go out in your angel form! It's against the rules and you know it!" Nick lectured and stood in front of Gabriel. Nick had changed back.

Gabriel looked at him, glared and said "Alia's in trouble I don't care about the rules." Gabriel tried to step around him, but Nick just stood in front of him again. "Gabriel you have to follow the rules that the master put down. If you don't you'll loose your post." Nick said and glared back.

"Nick get out of my way!"

"I will not let you loose your post because of your sister." Nick said annoyed.

"I'll say this one last time…Nick get out of my way!" Gabriel said angrily and started to stretch out his wings.

"No." Was Nicks reply.

Then at amazing speed Gabriel kick Nick in the side, said "Sorry" and flew off. Nick was on the ground holding his side in pain and since he was in his human form he had started to bleed.

"Curse you Gabriel." Nick grumbled to himself and stood up with a hand on his side to try and stop the bleeding.

The detectives had watched it all from the door way. Nick's blue t-shirt was getting stained with blood.

He looked at them and said "Anyone have any bandages or a first aid kit?" Nick then said "Never mind." Nick walked into the church and sat down on one of the bench things. He then took out a pouch of holly water and placed it down on the bench. Nick then took off his shirt and grumbled to himself as he looked at the stain.

He had a well built body. The detectives were staring at him to see what he was doing. Nick picked up the pouch of holly water and poured a few drops onto his wound. As the water went down his side the blood disappeared leaving the wound closed up, with out even leaving a scar.

Then he put a few drops on the stain on his shirt and the stain disappeared. He then put his shirt back on and looked at the staring faces. "What you looking at!" Nick said still annoyed with Gabriel.

"What is that stuff you poured on your wound?" Kurama asked.

"Its holly water from the heaven water pools. It's more useful then the holly water in the church. That water is just blessed by god, while this is for the angels to use if they go down to earth and get hurt.

It heals the cut and or wound like it was never there." Nick explained to them. He then went to the exit and looked around out side. Then he came back in and motioned for the others to follow him.

With Gabriel

Gabriel found the run down old factory and sliced the wooden door into four pieces. In the first room was where all the equipment had been left since it went out of business a couple years ago. Gabriel took two steps into the factory and then out of nowhere appeared Len.

"Hello Gabriel. You finally figured it out eh?" Len asked and took out his flaming sword.

"Len, where's Alia." Gabriel said taking out his sword.

How'd you like the story so far? Also thank you Minno150 for the complement. I was tired in Yu Yu Hakusho always having only demons, so I thought why couldn't there be angels that need protection from a demon.


	4. The Angelic Battle

From Another World

Chapter four

The angelic battle

"Hello Gabriel. You finally figured it out eh?" Len asked and took out his flaming sword.

"Len, where's Alia." Gabriel said taking out his sword.

Len and Gabriel were walking in a big circle not once letting the other out his sight. "Why should I tell you?" Len said.

Gabriel then ran right up to Len, tried to hit Len, but he blocked the attack with his sword.

Len was able to push Gabriel away and cut Gabriel in chest. Gabriel returned with a slash across Len's face.

"Why did you turn against the master?" Gabriel asked as Len blocked his attack and then pushed Gabriel away with a blast of fire and ice.

"I wanted to." Len answered.

"Where's Alia?" Gabriel yelled as his and Len's swords clanged together. Just then Nick and their protectors came in and then they all heard Alia scream in pain.

This distracted Gabriel letting Len hit him with another blast of fire and ice. Gabriel flew into a wall, but immediately got right back up, his sword at the ready. "Nick you and the others go and find Alia! I'll hold him off as long as I can." Gabriel shot an order at Nick.

Nick just kinda stood there not wanting to leave his friend, trying to ignore the voice in his head telling him to leave. Len's and Gabriel's swords clanged together once more and Gabriel slashed at Len, but missing.

"Nick go...Now!" Gabriel said as he and Len kept on fighting. Nick then took out his sword and hit the unsuspecting Len in the back. "Sorry Gabriel not this time. We're a team and you need help." Nick said as Len took out another sword to fight with.

"I could always count on you." Gabriel said as he and Nick attacked at the same time. "Kurama you and the others go find my sister!" Gabriel said.

Kurama nodded and exited the room with the others.

The room they had entered was used to pack the candles up in boxes. There were stairs at the other end of the small room. The room was lit by one candle, but it was still kinda dark and a little creepy. They then heard a voice that said "So these are the protectors…three demons and one human. Witch ones should we eat first?" The voice seemed to come from all around them.

Then a sticky silk type thing shot out and wrapped around Kuwabara. The impact of the silk made him drop to the floor. The silk was as strong as steal and a white color. "The human looks like a good meal." Another voice different from the first one said.

The silk wrapped around Kuwabara's whole body only leaving his head showing. Yusuke tried to get it off of him, but it was no good.

Hiei tried to use his sword cut off the silk strands, but it only ended up dulling the blade.

Yusuke then tried a new attack that he called the spirit lazar. It was able to cut it but slowly.

Then another one came out of nowhere, hit Yusuke and knocked him off to the side.

"You evil little demons, trying to take our meals away. We'll just have to teach you lesson. Won't we Shen." The first voice said coming out of the shadows. She had long red hair and wore all black. She also had four arms on both sides.

"Yes we will have to teach them some manners Thakra (Tha-ck-ra)." The second voice said also coming out of the shadows. He had short dark brown hair and wore an all dark brown outfit. Also he had four arms on each side as well. Hiei and Kurama got ready to fight. Kuwabara's face was turning a bit pale, but Yusuke looked fine.

"The humans almost ready to eat. The venom has almost killed him." The one now identified as Thakra said.

"Is there a known antidote?" Kurama asked.

"Yess, but we won't tell you. So you can take away our meals? He is near death anywayss." The one identified as Shen said.

"Defeat us and we might tell you. Just to worn you your friends will be dead by that time." Thakra said and shot a look at Shen. Shen nodded back and they both ran toward Hiei and Kurama. They were both able to doge the attackers and took out their respective weapons. Kurama, his traditional rose whip, and Hiei, his fire sword with his Jagen eye.

Shen was fighting Kurama and Thakra was fighting Hiei. Yusuke's face had just started to turn a little pale and he could feel the venom starting to work. Shen was very good at dogging Kurama's Rose whip and had already punch Kurama once.

Thakra on the other hand had a little trouble dogging Hiei's sword though. She had some cuts and was bleeding badly. Thakra was soon killed by Hiei stabbing her in the back with his sword. Hiei then went to help Kurama. With Hiei's help they were able to defeat Shen.

Kurama walked up to Shen; who was still breathing, but on the ground. Kurama walked over to him and asked "What is the antidote?"

At this time Kuwabara was barely breathing, almost dead, and unconscious and Yusuke's face was completely white, but could still take breaths.

"The antidote is…they have to drink the blood of a fire demon…" That was the last thing Shen said because he died right at that moment.

"Hiei I hate to do this to you, but they shouldn't die at this moment." Kurama said to him.

Hiei nodded reluctantly. He walked over to the two on the ground cut his hand and let some blood into the baka's mouth. Then he turned to Yusuke; who hadn't fallen unconscious...as of yet.

He did the same for Yusuke. Yusuke almost got sick from the taste. Color returned to both of their faces. Yusuke was able to get him and Kuwabara out of the silk thing, by using his spirit lazar and Kurama bandaged Hiei's hand. Kuwabara was still out cold and so Yusuke volunteered to stay with him until he awoke.

Hiei and Kurama then made there way up the stairs to the next level. "Race you to the other side!" Kurama said to Hiei. They raced and Hiei won. They entered the other room and saw Alia knocked out on the ground.

Alia had burn marks on her hands and face. Also she seemed to be half in angel form and half in human form. Kurama and Hiei ran up to her. Alia was still breathing. Then her eyes opened and Alia managed to say "Be-behind you!"


	5. Author Note

A.N: Hey just to tell you the next chapter will be a little late. I need Ideas for demons and their weapons! Please help?


	6. The Love of an Angel

From Another World

Chapter five-

The Love of an Angel

Hiei and Kurama then made there way up the stairs to the next level. "Race you to the other side!" Kurama said to Hiei. They raced and Hiei won. They entered the other room and saw Alia knocked out on the ground.

Alia had burn marks on her hands and face. Also she seemed to be half in angel form and half in human form. Kurama and Hiei ran up to her. Alia was still breathing. Then her eyes opened and Alia managed to say "Be-behind you!"

Alia then held up her hand and said "Seena tu sa habeck!" She then stood up.

Hiei and Kurama looked behind them to see four ice crystals glowing black and smashing into the floor. Then a figure came out of the shadows. He had short light blue hair, metallic ice blue eyes and was about five foot eleven. He wore different shades of blue and had ice blue nails.

"I see two of the protectors made it past Shen and Thakra." He said smirking to himself. "Very interesting…now who would like to perish first?" The guy said holding his hand straight out in front of him. Then with out warning five ice crystals shot from his finger nails.

"Seena tu sa habeck!" Alia said and once again the crystals smashed into the ground.

The figure glared at Alia. "Angel you're starting to annoy me." The figure then disappeared and reappeared in the same spot, like he had never moved. Alia then collapsed to the ground.

"What did you do to her?" Kurama asked.

"I merely injected a poison into her blood stream. She won't last the night." The figure asked laughed evilly.

With the angels down stairs

"Len you don't have to fight us." Gabriel said. Len, Nick and Gabriel had stopped for a moment. Nick (on the left) and Gabriel (on the right) were standing on either side of Len sword at the ready.

"C'mon dude, were friends remember?" Nick said.

Len lowered the sword in his left hand. "Friends? We were never friends Nick." All of the sudden Nicks wings froze and the ground under him disappeared. Nick tried to run away but the ground seemed to pull him down into the whole. When Nick disappeared through the whole, the floor reappeared it's self. Then they both heard a crash that sounded like ice shattering into a million pieces.

"Nick! What happened to him!" Gabriel said.

"Let's just say he had a bad fall. Now Gabriel it's just you and me." Len said as he and Gabriel crossed swords.

"Len, what about Alia?" Gabriel asked as they pushed off each other.

"What about her." Len answered.

"Len, my friend I know you're still in there. You once told me that you loved Alia. If that's still true…then stop this madness!" Gabriel said and dropped his sword. "Hit me with everything you have."

Len held his hand up as if to attack, but paused for a moment, closed his eyes and did his most powerful attack on Gabriel. Gabriel had been knocked out. Gabriel and Nick had lost the battle. Len had won. Len picked up Gabriel and then went to retrieve Nick from his fall. After that he headed up stairs, to where the fight was going on. Len got up thereto see Hiei and Kurama dogging ice crystals. 'Now this is interesting.' Len thought and put the angels down.

"Ice, stop playing around and finish the job." Len said as he leaned against the wall.

"You wanna help? Go right ahead." The figure now identified as Ice said.

The ground then seemed to come alive and engulfed the two detectives, only leaving their heads free.

"There…I helped. The earth with grow tighter with each movement of my hands. Like so." Len said and with the wave of his hand the earth around the demons necks tightened.

"Good, now to kill the angel." Ice said and shot five crystals at Alia. Len seemed to see the ice crystals move in slow motion. As he saw this Gabriel's voice floated into his mind saying _"You once told me that you loved Alia. You loved Alia…loved Alia. If that's still true…then stop this madness! Madness……You love Alia, now prove it! Save her!"_


	7. The Death of an Angel

From Another World

Chapter six-

The Death of an Angel

As he saw this Gabriel's voice floated into his mind saying _"You once told me that you loved Alia. You loved Alia…loved Alia. If that's still true…then stop this madness! Madness……You love Alia, now prove it! Save her!"_

Then a wall of flames disintegrated the ice crystals.

"What!" Ice said as Hiei and Kurama were set free.

"Touch her and I will disintegrate you. When I kill you, I will see to it you are not judged, but taken directly to hell." Len, who was standing in front of Alia said. Len was now officially angry and was doing what seemed to be an endless glare at Ice. And his wings weren't bat wings anymore, but had large white feathery wings on his back.

"So you betray me after I gave you so much power?" Ice asked his betrayer.

"Yes, I do betray the one who has hurt my love and that is you" Len said.

"Very well, then die with your love." Ice said as he turned into that oh so _smelly_ dragon type thing (see chapter one for the description) they saw the other day.

"DIE!" He yelled and threw a fire ball at him. Len disintegrated it with a blast of water. Then he did the same trick that he had done to Hiei and Kurama, on Ice.

Ice screamed like he had never done before. A couple minutes later as Yusuke and Kuwabara entered the room he died.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked as Len ran over to Alia.

"I can answer that." Gabriel said coming up behind him. "Len Proved his love for my sister by saving her from Ice and killing Ice."

Everyone then went over to see Alia.

"Is my sister alright?" Gabriel asked Len.

"She's been poisoned and since Alia's half in angel form and half in human form…the poisons killing her." Len said as he began to glow a silver-ish white color. He then put both hands over Alia's almost dead body and a special healing energy went into Alia's body. Gabriel and Nick made eye contact, nodded then bowed their heads.

"What's he doing?" Kurama asked looking at Gabriel for an answer.

"Each angel has a special healing energy inside them. When a angel is dying only a angel that loves the dying angel can save that angel, but the price for saving that angel is…" Gabriel stopped and looked at his friend.

"The price is that the angel saving the dying angel dies because he or she has given up all his or her healing energy for the one they love." Nick finished for Gabriel, still bowing his head.

This took about twenty minutes for Len to do. A light surrounded Alia and when it was gone Alia was dressed in a totally white out fit. She awoke and took hold of Len's hands.

"Len?" Alia asked.

"Yea, it's me…" Len said feeling weak all of the sudden. "I can't stay long…I-" Len was interrupted by Alia giving him a hug.

"Len you didn't, did you?" Alia said looking into his tempest blue eyes.

"Yes," Len said looking in her fiery red eyes. Len felt like he was being taken apart piece by piece. Alia was about to say something when Len put his finger up her lips. Then right then and there, they kissed each other on the lips. Len then disappeared like dust in the wind.

"Good-bye Len." Alia whispered.

"How did you know?" Kurama asked.

"Because, the poison that was injected into my blood stream…there is no antidote for it. And the look of sadness in Len's eyes told me also."

The next day in the ally way near the diner

"Well, good bye detectives, nice to see you." Gabriel said as he UN materializes.

"See ya later dudes!" Nick said as he UN materializes.

"Good-bye detectives." Alia said as she UN materializes; her heart full of sadness.

-End Story-


End file.
